


(One Shot) Kisses

by WillowDemon



Series: Stucky(One Shots) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is cute, Bucky doesn't have an arm in this one, Cuddles!, M/M, Non-power AU, Steve Rogers is cute, There will be more!, WillowDemon, hope y'all enjoyed, sorry - Freeform, this was short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDemon/pseuds/WillowDemon
Summary: Hi! This is gonna be bad, haven't written anything in a year or so, but here we go. I'll make this just a small one shot series.





	(One Shot) Kisses

The sun was shining, it was shining on the skylines of New York. The sun had just came up, but that was enough for one service dog, named Bear to go wake up his owner. He sat by the huge bed, nudging the hand of his owner. The male in the bed groaned out loudly, then flipped on his side. 

"Bucky... Stop moving, I wanna sleep in today..."

That low groan came from behind the long haired male, whoses service dog tried to wake him up. Bucky huffed at the dog, before wiggling his way out of the death grip of Steve, who open his eyes the tiniest bit. 

"Hey, the dog knows what he wants, when he wants." 

Bucky held onto Bear, as he started to make his way towards their small kitchen, the Saint Bernard sat down next to his light blue bowl. The one armed male grabbed the huge bag of kebble, dragging it over to the bowl. He picked up the bowl, driving it into the bag, before taking the bag back to under the sink. 

"Good, Bear. Now eat up."

Bucky gave a small pet to his dog, before looking into the fridge, to see what they had now. Leftover pizza, around five bottle of protein shakes for Steve, and then he had found it. His goal that he had waited to eat night, frozen pancakes. They were much easier to use, than making the batter. He grabbed the box, putting it on the counter next to the stove. 

Bucky looked at the instructions, before feeling two strong arms around his waist, he looked up at Steve. He grinned to the male, before grabbing a plate, putting his frozen pancakes in the microwave. He punched in the numbers, and hit start. 

When he had done that, Steve started to kiss Bucky, as he followed. The kiss started out slow, and soft. Then it turned into a more rough, but it still contained the slowness. In a minute or two, the microwave was going off, as they pulled off. 

"Okay, you sap. Want some pancakes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment prompts, and I may use them! Check out my Tumblr; WillowDemon.


End file.
